


red carnation

by natsume (akc)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Flowers, M/M, cheesy...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26974897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akc/pseuds/natsume
Summary: Hiyori thinks about the soft features of Jun's smile, the warmth in his eyes, the kindness in his hands. He thinks about all of those and more, more, more.
Relationships: Sazanami Jun/Tomoe Hiyori
Kudos: 18





	red carnation

**Author's Note:**

> someone requested this as a prompt so here it is!!!

Today marks being friends with Jun for three years, and Hiyori wants to do something special for him.

His options are kind of limited, which sucks, but he’s very determined to make this work. He wants it to be cheesy—something that’ll make Jun blush, hopefully. Something that’ll make him all bashful and sweet, because he looks so stupidly cute when he’s like that, and it’s such a rare sight to see, too. 

Hiyori decides to get him flowers. 

The cheesy part about this is that Jun works at a flower shop. It’s a bit of a comedic thing, really—Jun’s personality doesn’t really suit the  _ flower shop employee  _ repertoire, but that’s what makes it so charming. Hiyori visits him at work all the time, because he gets bored sitting around, and because he really likes talking to Jun. Jun is like the moon hanging high in the sky and Hiyori wants to be the stars that surround him, gently lighting up the dark night with him.

And  _ that  _ is a cheesy thought, too. But Hiyori doesn’t really care, because that’s how he feels! He loves Jun. 

He really does love Jun, in more ways than one. He loves Jun as a friend, of course, but he loves him more than that, too. Hiyori thinks about Jun when he wakes up in the morning and when he falls asleep at night. He thinks about the soft features of his smile, the warmth in his eyes, the kindness in his hands. Hiyori thinks about all of those and more, more, more.

It’s been a year of feeling like that, and quite truthfully, Hiyori is starting to get a little bit antsy with his emotions. So—what better way than to confess how he feels on the anniversary of their three years of friendship?

He wonders if Jun feels the same way. He wonders if Jun is keeping track of how long they’ve been friends.

Once Hiyori is done lounging around for the day, he heads over to the flower shop. He knows that Jun is working today because he asked about it earlier—he always tries to ask. Tries to be at least a little respectful about the whole thing.

Hiyori steps inside of the store, hands twitching nervously, which is a pretty big indicator of how excited he is, because his hands don’t usually twitch.

“Jun-kun!” he calls, giving a friendly wave and a big, bright smile as he walks up to the counter. 

“Hey,” Jun says, smiling back, though in a much more mild fashion. “Good to see you.”

“Mhm, mhm, good to see you too. I actually have an order for you today!”

Jun’s eyebrows raise at that. “Oh yeah? What’s the occasion?”

“I want to get something for someone very special to me,” Hiyori explains, gripping the edge of the counter. “I did aaaaall this research on flower language just for them.”

“Oh, wow.” Jun’s face falls a little bit, which is somewhat concerning, but Hiyori tries not to think about it very much. “You’re lucky that I know a little bit about it too. What do you need?”

“First I need a bundle of freesia,” Hiyori says, counting on his fingers. “Do you know the meaning of that one?”

“Yeah. Friendship, trust. People like them a lot.”

“Right. I think they’re very pretty.” Hiyori stands there idly, waiting for Jun to get the freesia and start preparing a bouquet. It looks very complicated, somehow, with the strip of fabric and separate sheet of plastic and a thin ribbon that ties the whole thing together at the end.

Jun hums. “Okay, got the freesia. Next?” 

“Some yellow gerbera,” Hiyori says. He doesn’t give Jun any time to explain the meaning this time, because he wants to show off his own knowledge. “Warmth, sunshine, friendliness. I like yellow flowers, even though they’re a little bit tacky.”

“Have to agree with you there.” Jun readies a cluster of yellow gerbera and lays them out on the countertop. “What else?”

Hiyori blinks. This next one is rather revealing. “Red carnations.”

“Oh? Deep love, admiration?” Jun raises his eyebrow again.

“Yep, yep.” Hiyori waits for Jun to lay the flowers out. “There’s only two more. I need some forget-me-nots and purple pansies.”   
  
“You’re really going all out on this, aren’t you…” Jun mumbles, collecting the rest of the flowers. “Love, memories. And the purple pansies basically say ‘I think of you.’”

“Mhm.” Hiyori nods. He mentally begs his heartbeat to chill out, because it’s starting to speed up quite a bit.

“All right, well. Just give me a moment to put all of this together,” Jun says. 

He gets right to work. Jun has been working here for a while, so this task isn’t very hard for him, Hiyori assumes. He wraps up some of the flowers in the cloth and plastic, and then shifts it so that it is sitting upright. He fills the rest of the cloth and plastic with the other flowers, placing them oh-so-gingerly, moving them around as he pleases until he ends up with a result that he likes. Once he’s finished he ties the bouquet with the ribbon and sets it in a stand.

Next: paying. Hiyori nearly misses the card slot when he sticks his debit card in the chip machine because he’s so antsy. Then he takes the receipt and shoves it into his pocket, not really caring about it.

“Good luck with your confession of love, I guess,” Jun says, sliding the bouquet over to Hiyori. Hiyori removes it from the stand with a smile.

“Thanks!” He beams, and then holds out the bouquet. “Actually, it’s for you, Jun-kun.”

There is a moment of silence. Painful silence. Hiyori starts wondering if he should regret this, starts wondering if— 

“Me?” Jun asks, blinking.

“Yes, you!” Hiyori smiles, hopeful. “It’s our third year of being friends today, and, well—I’ve felt like this for a while, sooo—I kind of just wanted to go for it. No pressure if you don’t feel the same way, I just wanted to—to give you something!”

There’s another short moment of silence, and then Jun breaks out into a smile. “Hiyori,” he says, rather breathless. “I… thank you. I wasn’t—I don’t know what to say because I guess I wasn’t expecting anything.” 

“You don’t… really have to say anything!”

“I want to, though.” Jun licks his lips. “Go on a date with me?”

Hiyori immediately responds. “Of course!” He shoves the bouquet into Jun’s face. “Now take this and accept my confession.”

“Aha—okay.” Jun takes the bouquet out of Hiyori’s hands, smiling softly to himself, to Hiyori. “I should have expected you to do something like this.”

“I should have expected you to be so awkward about it.” Hiyori smiles back, sunny. “I’ll be waiting on that date.”

“Just let me get off of work first,” Jun says, laughing a little bit. “We can do something—tonight? Tomorrow night?”

Hiyori could jump out of his socks. “Tonight works!” 

“Okay,” Jun replies, still smiling. “Tonight.”

Tonight!  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i'm on twitter @gentaro_yumeno!


End file.
